Talk:Bittersweet Candy Bowl Wiki
Talk: Bittersweet Candy Bowl Wiki I’m adding a todo list below. Let’s fix this hellhole SuitCase (talk) 05:05, March 9, 2017 (UTC) = BCB Wiki todo list = * Get access to the page from SpaceMouse DONE AND DONE SpaceMouse (talk) 21:49, March 9, 2017 (UTC) * Tidy up the home page with some good graphics * Determine a list of page types. ** My suggestions: Character, Location, Chapter, Merchandise, Meta *** Meta would be things like Veronica Vera, Candybooru, HotSomali92 * Construct a REALLY GOOD version of each page to be used as a template for every other ** Check http://gunnerkrigg.wikia.com/wiki/Antimony_Carver for an example of a great character page ** Check http://questionablecontent.wikia.com/wiki/Coffee_of_Doom for an example of a great location page * Make stub pages for every relevant character, location, chapter, only after a killer example page is made, per previous todo ** No information is better than crappy information, so shift the poorly-written or overwritten (that chapter-by-chapter Paulocrap) into the Talk page, with a note that it should be rewritten in a consistent style. * Fill in everything over time. -- I've gone ahead and created the following stubs: * Roseville High as a location stub. * Volume One as a Volume template. * Simple Pleasures as the Chapter template. All the above have the accomplanying infoboxes. We are sort of limited in the location data area because we hardly ever see anything in the comic that focuses on any given location. In that case I think a well-written paragraph should be more than enough.ThisIsLackLuster (talk) 07:47, April 3, 2017 (UTC) General ideas * Import work from TVTropes, which has an exhaustive and large section on BCB * Don’t duplicate stuff or use features that are unnecessary, like the blog or image galleries or polls. * I can supply good standard graphics for things like the character pages or merchandise Pre-made character template I've added two new templates: Template:Character_template and Character_page The later of which can be used now to generate character pages. In fact if you try to start a new page, you are given the option of selecting to make a character page immediately. The benefit of having this is it will allow us to make sweeping changes to the template across all character pages if we need to, {Lani} is currently testing this (but is sadly not completely written up). The other benefit is if users do not fill out information, the script is designed to append Stubs/warnings and recategorise the article until someone is able to look at it. Problem: The later of the above is not working just yet. I need more time to go over what's being done as the pilfered code is ugly as shit. It will take some time and it's not the highest agenda to get the wiki running. For the moment the basic functionality is working and can start being used immediately. If anyone wants to try their hand at replicating this for Locations feel free to do so. You can use what I currently have for the Character_template/page and translating it over. ThisIsLackLuster (talk) 13:18, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :This has been applied to all Characters at this time. I'll make the locations templates next. ThisIsLackLuster (talk) 02:51, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Doesn't seem to work in Visual Editor mode. Just base your page on template:Character_page Homepage design suggestions *Copy Gunnerkrigg , but with these changes *Don't use those weird round rectangle boxes in the main (left) column, they're ugly *In the first box, don't have a "Welcome to" graphic and find some way to do a 2x3 grid that is not image-based. The grid ought to have: Characters, Chapters, Locations, Merchandise, Meta, ??? (can't think of the last one.) *No poll. *Have the heading\list things (like "Official Links") but do them like this: Official Links, Fan Resources *No affiliates\webcomic wikis bit. *In the right-aligned column, have Featured Article be Lucy *Then instead of "Official Comic Updates", have the last five chapters linked there *Then, can we bring the recent activity bit back for a final box? I think there used to be one, not sure if it can be formatted to fit. —SuitCase (talk) 07:31, March 19, 2017 (UTC)